Rogue Prank War
by DittyWrites
Summary: Axel starts a prank war with some of the rogues. Lisa finishes it.


Axel starting a prank war among the Rogues?

**Axel's Prank**

Lenny and Axel had been enjoying a nice quiet breakfast when a loud THUD had shook the entire apartment. Jumping to his feet, Lenny had rushed into the hallway to find the source of the noise and almost fallen over a body lying across the floor. Mark was sprawled on the ground, groaning quietly and attempting to scrape off a banana skin which has attached itself to his foot.

"OH MAN!" Axel yelled excitedly. "I can't believe that actually worked! Such a classic." He dissolved into childish giggles while clutching the lapels of his jacket.

"Are you okay Mark?" Lenny asked quietly and received a slightly louder groan from the lump on the floor. He leaned in closer and whispered "Would you like to get even with the runt?"

Mark nodded and Lenny straightened up and announced, "Axel. Help the poor man up since this is your mess. Then get in the kitchen and finish your breakfast." Axel complied and soon disappeared, leaving Lenny and Mark to secretly hatch a plot.

**Mark and Lenny's Prank**

Axel was a man who liked to pretend that he was spontaneous and didn't follow any rules but if living with him for several weeks had taught Lenny anything, it was that wasn't exactly true. Axel was a creature of habit and he liked to shower at around 9am every single morning. Taking this into account, Lenny and Mark had planned to upset this little arrangement.

They patiently waited for him to make his morning dash for the shower and quickly took their positions. Lenny snatched his cold gun from it's stand and silently froze the bathroom door into position then quickly opened the door to the boiler while Mark stood silently outside the bathroom door. After around five minutes Lenny switched his gun to the lowest setting and fired at the boiler while Mark simultaneously dropped the temperature of the bathroom by around 15 degrees.

"AIIIEEEE" Came a shocked yell from behind the door and Mark had to stifle a giggle. "Guys. GUYS! Something's wrong with the water!" A pause. "And I can't get the door opened. IT'S FREEZING IN HERE! PLEASE GUYS LET ME OUT! I'M SORRY FOR YESTERDAY BUT I'M THE DAMN TRICKSTER IT'S WHAT I DO!"

"Sure we'll let you out." Lenny replied calmly. "Once you say 'Pretty please with a cherry on top' and promise to leave it at that." There was silence for about thirty seconds before a stuttering voice could be heard repeating exactly what Lenny had asked.

Mark and Lenny shared a silent high-five and Mark left to retrieve the Heat Gun from his bedroom (since Mick had been barred from keeping it on its regular stand as he had started using it to cook foods at super speed). It took a few seconds but soon the bathroom was accessible again and all three men went straight into the living room.

It wasn't until Lenny heard Lisa's high-pitched scream from the bathroom several hours later that he remembered that he hadn't reheated the boiler.

**Lisa's Prank**

After receiving the full story from Axel, Lisa decided that it wasn't fair to let the boys have all the fun. She hadn't been able to pull a decent prank on her brother in years and she wanted something brilliant to really wind him up. She enlisted Axel to help her plan and while all his ideas were over the top and disgusting he had actually given her an idea when he called her a 'squeamish baby'. Lisa smirked. Yeah, she had the perfect idea.

Lenny was bored. Since he had helped to prank Axel several days earlier not much had happened around the apartment. To alleviate his boredom, he decided to cook himself and Lisa something decent for lunch. He emptied the bag of pasta into a pot and dropped the empty package in the bin when something caught his eye. He snatched the bag back out and instantly felt faint.

There was no mistaking the object. It was long, white and had a very clear and very blue 'plus' sign on the middle of it. While Lenny himself had never had any experience with such items he knew damn well what it was. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test lying in his kitchen bin. A positive pregnancy test lying in his kitchen bin in an apartment with only one female occupant.

Lenny eyed his sister from across the room. She was lying on the couch watching some trashy show while she waited for her food to be prepared. Lenny thought he was going to pass out. He leaned heavily against the worktop and began to breathe deeply. "No." He thought. "Surely not. There's no way." He wasn't stupid. He knew his sister had enjoyed the company of quite a few different men and while he wasn't happy about it he also wasn't in any position to judge. He formed a quick plan.

"Uhh...sis?" Lenny began. "Do you want a glass of wine with your pasta? I have that very expensive, very rare French red you enjoy."

"No thanks Len", she replied sweetly. "I'm just not feeling like any alcohol at the moment."

Lenny felt his palms sweat. Lisa had never in her life rejected a glass of that damn wine. He decided to try a different tactic. "So, Lisa. Do you have anything going on in your life that you want to talk about?"

"Actually Lenny. Could you come over here please? I do have something I need to let you know" She sat up and gave him a serious look.

Lenny felt his heart in his throat. It was true. He was going to be an uncle. Uncle Lenny. He abandoned his pasta and gingerly sat beside Lisa on the couch as she leaned over, grabbed one of his hands and began to speak.

"Lenny. You've been a good brother to me but these last few weeks you really have proven yourself to be a brilliant brother. I think you have a right to know something before anyone else finds out." She leaned in closer and pulled her brother into a full hug and whispered. "Did you know you can buy fake pregnancy tests from the joke shop three blocks away?"

Lenny felt a wave of relief wash over him before his vision blacked out as he collapsed in a dead faint.


End file.
